Plug-in air fresheners are very popular and are used to provide a fragrant scent to different areas in homes and offices. The plug-in air fresheners comprise an electrical unit that plugs into an alternating current (AC) wall outlet. The electrical unit includes a heating module such as a resistive circuit that generates heat energy, and a receptacle for receiving a scent carrying gel pack or scented liquid container in thermal proximity to the heating module. The temperature developed by the plug-in unit, approximately 54 degrees Celsius (° C.) for some plug-in units, activates the release of the scent in the gel pack or scented liquid container over time. The replaceable scent packages that are loaded into the plug-in units typically last a few weeks and are easily replaceable once they are depleted. Plug-in units typically provide a stronger scent over a broader area than non-plug-in scented items, given that the scents are activated by the heat energy in the plug-in devices.
As communication devices, such as portable cellular telephones become ever more popular, a greater percentage of people are using these devices so they can stay in touch with others while on they are on the move. Cellular telephone manufacturers are constantly looking for ways to differentiate their products in the marketplace by offering such things as changeable faceplates, different shaped products, etc. Some cellular telephone users are the same individuals who enjoy having plug-in scent units located around their homes, and may miss not having a nice smelling fragrance while they are on the go. Therefore, a need exists for a communication device such as a cellular telephone that can address some of the above-mentioned problems.